Reunion and friendship
by Frosthsea
Summary: i wrote this right after Avatar arc imagining Gray coming back to Juvia and their battle against End.


"Juvia san how do you feel today? Your fever is still…."

Wendy shut up the moment she saw Juvia's face! Her eyes were wide opened and she was looking around with a crazy expression

"Juvia san?" Wendy said alarmed "stay in bed, you…"

Juvia jumped out of the bed and the last thing Wendy knew was that Juvia was running away.

"Juvia San" she shouted but she was gone.

Gray saw the familiar road that brought to the place he had called home for half a year, the same place he had felt loved and in peace before everything collapsed and he discovered the dark marks on his body. From that moment on nothing has been the same, everytime those marks appeared he could felt the anger and the vengeance's thirst, he couldn't let this feeling won over him, not when for the first time in his entire life he was totally happy! He had to control them but then when he met Erza and she told him about her researches and Avatar he undestood that it was only a matter of time, that the world was still too screw for him to just live in his corner of heaven, that he couldn't get rid of his marks and return home, he had to use his new powers and his rage to protect his world, to protect….

"Ehy Gray don't make that face! She will forgive you! You know she will!" Lucy said smiling at him

"I will take all the responsibilities on myself! It was me who told you to keep her in the dark" Erza added

Gray didn't answer. He just kept looking at the road. He had choose to built a home in that village bacause of the face Juvia did the first time they went there. She told him she had never seen so many flowers and colours in her entire life. She kept on smiling and running and nudging her nose everywhere. She looked like a little girl and he knew he wanted to see her always happy like this.

The more they got closer to the village the more the ground seemed wet and soaked and the more he felt his guilt grew heavier in his chest. Breathing was becoming harder and harder.

Then he saw her! Right at the end of the road, she was there under the pouring rain, her blue hair glued to her face, her eyes empty, she seemed slimmer and was shivering but she was sourrounded by her raging element. Hot steams of water dancing around her and menacing the group.

Erza tightens the reins to stop her horse and everybody shut up.

For a second Gray thought about the girl he met on the roof of Phantom Lord. That same big, sad eyes, the same aura of loneliness covered by the aura of strength and power.  
He got down his tiger and he ran toward her.  
He was not sure she would let him go close but he ran and as soon as she was in his reach he grabbed her from her hot wrist and brought her as close as possible. He was right she was slimmer and he felt a mix of differents feelings washing over him but he was holding her again and for just a second this was all that mattered.

Juvia said nothing, she kept looking at him in shock, she touched his face as he was made of glass or of the same matter of dreams and could disappear as he did everytime she had dreamt of him in the last six months.  
Gray took her hand in his and brought it to his wet cheek and to his lips while he kept on hugging her as close as possible to his body.  
"I'm sorry, Juvia so sorry!"

When he spoke she blinked for the first time "you are here?" You are really here?"

"Yes yes, I'm home" he said and Juvia felt her legs weak.

Gray prevented her from falling and took her in his arms.

"I will tell you everything but now let's go…"

Juvia felt a new wave of strenght "No" she shout and pulled Gray a bit.

"Juvia will not move from here!" She said stamping her feet to the ground

"Juvia, please, your forehead is burning and it's raining"

"No" she shout again "Juvia won't go"

"Juvia please. I will come with you.. I will stay with…"

"Juvia doesn't believe you!" She yelled looking straight in his eyes "you told Juvia you would come home soon, you told Juvia you would stay with her but you left" every word was a hit. Juvia was hitting Gray with her fists right in his chest and every word was a tear.

"Juvia waited for you and searched for you, and Juvia didn't know what to do or to think, Juvia saw you dead in her dreams so many times, Juvia was so…" She was shouting and hitting and crying at this time and Gray was just hugging her as tight as possible taking all she was giving him.

"Juvia" Erza said "please if you want to blame someone, please blame me! It was me who told Gray to do not tell you nothing"

"Juvia doesn't undestand" She said looking at Erza "Erza san you are here too!" She blinked and then she throw herself on Erza without letting Gray's arm

"Yes Yes" Erza said patting Juvia's head "i'm truly sorry Juvia, i knew how you felt but i let you stay in that state for the sake of the mission and i am the worse friend on earth! Please hit me with my own sword!" Titania said giving her hilt to Juvia and kneeling before her.

Juvia looked at Gray then at Erza and then at Lucy and Natsu that had came closer with worried expressions and she started to cry again "You are all here! You are all safe!" she fell on the floor bringing Gray with her and she hug both, Gray and Erza. Lucy went to the floor too hugging Juvia and hugging Natsu and crying.

"What a weirdos you all are" Charle said rolling her eyes "you will be all covered in dirty and mug, Wendy don't you dare….."  
Too late Wendy was already on the floor and Happy all dirty was running to hug Charle and the little exceed princess was smiling.

"Juvia san i made some tea" Wendy said giving Juvia a fuming cup "I'll go out with Natsu san and the others now" she smiled shyly at Gray that was winking at her.

"Thank you, Wendy san for taking care of Juvia"

Juvia smiled and Wendy hugged and waved her goodbye.  
Then the room went silent.

The water mage was sitting with a strand of Gray's jacket in her hands but the only noise she made was the sipping of her lips on the cup.

"Juvia you can let go of my jacket, i won't move i promise!" Gray said smiling a bit

Juvia glared at him and he shivered. She sure knew how to throw a deadly glare!

"Will you stay this mad at me forever?" He asked a bit bolder going closer to her.

He couldn't help to fell relieved and a bit dorky now that she was so close again.

"Yes" She said "Erza san explained all to Juvia but Juvia is still mad!"

"I know"

"You know Juvia took down dark guilds when you were still bickering with Natsu-san about who had the coolest hair?"

"Ehi we didn't… I mean… Pink can't be coolest… Yeah, I know Juvia!" He said looking at the floor

"You know that Juvia wouldn't be a burden for the mission, Juvia could help and.."

"I know"

"But Juvia undestands Erza san, she did it because she wanted to protect me and you and even if Juvia is very very mad, she can't blame Erza for protecting Gray sama"

"So i am still Gray sama uh?" Gray said abruptly lifting his face and taking Juvia's hands between his

"You will always be, but this does not mean i forgave you!" She said freeing her hands

"You could have left a note to Juvia like "i am not dead just in mission, behave as if you are angry or worried with me to do not compromise the cover in case someone is taking an eye on you" something like this" She said looking pissed "I am not stupid or weak or inconsiderate!"

"Juvia…" Gray said "i never thought you are any of this, You know! but…would it be enough? I know you are strong and professional but can you swear , you would have not try something knowing that i was in danger?"

"Sure" she yelled "Juvia is a mage Gray sama! Juvia knows how to behave and… But…" She lowered her tone "maybe Juvia would have come there at some point"

"I know you would and we, I couldn't risk something like this to happen! They were such dark people!" Gray said looking to the ceiling "once i found that girl, Mary she was torturing a frog, making her feel such pain, she had already cut her one arm and a leg and she was laughing, telling she was making all this for Zeref and she was training to do those same things on every single human during the purification ritual… the little frog had those eyes, she was suffering so much so i had to… I killed her, telling Mary that i couldn't stand the noise. I felt so guilty and i kept thinking about that Sabertooth little exceed.. What if it was her?"

Juvia caressed lightly his hand and he lifted his face. Oh how he missed her soft, caring touch! The one that makes you thing that everything will be fine! He closed his eyes intertwining their fingers.

His Stomach flushed when she let him hold her hand. He wanted all back.

"Juvia I'm sorry but i cannot risk to put you in danger, not even if there was a slight possibility that you could come there! You are too… I can't lose another one that I…"

Juvia freed her hands and Gray looked hurt for a moment but he had no right to feel this way for just this, after all he had done to her.

She stood, looking furious!

"Gray sama, don't you dare! You were not protecting me this way! I see that you think this was for the best but it wasn't! Did't you think that maybe be in danger but with you would had been better for Juvia? Juvia was here alone, only with her stupid hope, do you know how many times i have seen you dead in my dreams? I could have died everyday for a heartattack because of the way you left me!"

"I.. I didn't consider this. I am so sorry Juvia!" He said standing too and trying to reach for her hand.

"Don't. You ever . Think. Again. That without you could be better for me in any way. Don't try this bullshit again of protecting me because i am a grow woman and the choise is mine, not yours! You are not allow to leave me for my sake! It's the worse thing you can do to me 'cause It would never be better for me to stay without you! I prefer to go to hell with you rather than stay everywhere else without you!

She was yelling at this point and Gray swore he had never seen her more beautiful or passionate so he did the only thing that was in his mind at that moment and he closed the distance between them, he reached for her, he took her arm, her hip, her nape and he kissed her with all his might.

God, he wanted her back so much and the moment his lips touched hers and she let him in, opening her mouth and letting his tongue touching hers he could swear that the whole world stopped in his track.  
They went on, kissing and hugging and sharing their breaths who knows how long until they heard Natsu complaining that he didn't understand why he could not go inside because he was hungry and then Lucy and Erza were hitting him.

"I think we have an audience!" Juvia said breaking the kiss

"I don't care, let them see" Gray said leaving a trail of kisses on her cheek and lips

"Who are you and where are you hiding my Gray sama?"  
Juvia said playfully

"Oh didn't i tell you? I am a new version! This is Gray sama 2.0" he smiled

"Well if it is like this Juvia has to say you that even Juvia has a new version, and this one will not forgive you so easily when you screw things like this! Or you leave your clothes on the floor or you eat on the couch!"

"So… Are you rejecting me, missy?"

"Yup" She said crossing her arms on her chest

"Ok.. As you wish but i have to warn you that i have no intention of giving up and this time i will chase you!"

"Juvia wants to see you try! She is tough! She used to be a cold bitch with guys who dare to approach her in phantom lord!"

"I love the cold"

"Juvia hates you!" She said stubborn

"Really?" He said going closer and faking a sad face while he cannot controll his smile

"Juvia knows where you are heading sir! And She won't play your Game!" Juvia said with a pout "remember that we used to live together before you left me and Juvia knows your tricks"

"So do you hate me now?" He said looking right into her eyes

"Fine" she answered biting her lower lip " Yes Juvia hates you now!"

Gray kept looking in her eyes and took a strand of her hair that was escaped from her ponytail "so don't you wanna see what i did while i was far from home?" He said with his huskiest appealing voice

Gray took the lacrima from his pocket and started to push some buttons

"What's that?" Juvia said twitching her brows!

"This is the coolest thing ever!" He smiled "it's a lacrima but it is portable and it can do a lot of things like this.. This thing is useful to draw maps or took notes but I.. I did a thing…"

Juvia took the lacrima and she saw a draw, it was black and white but extremely accurate and realistic and without any doubt it was her…

Juvia looked up at Gray, he was blushing a bit but he put his hands on hers.

"Use your finger like this and you can scroll.." He showed her how to do and Juvia kept looking amazed at the new object.. There were maybe a thousand drawings of her, sometimes just her eyes or her mouth, her hands.

She was speechless

" You know… every evening i did this, i couldn't sleep, i missed my magic, you know the good one, the one i use to create things, and i missed you…so.. This kept me sane" he said hugging her and leaving a kiss on her head!

"Maybe Juvia does't hate you this much!" She said crying and buring her face in his chest "Juvia loves you so much Gray sama!"

"I know!" He said caressing her head and taking her face in his hands so she could look at him "and i love you too" he whispered on her lips before kissing her again and again.

….outside the window Lucy and Erza were crying while Natsu seemed deep in thought and went in the garden lifting his face to the,finally, clear Sky

"Natsu What happens?" Lucy said walking beside him "are you ok?"

"Lucy" he said turning "it was this bad for you too? I mean when i left you i left a note and I did it to become stronger and protect you but.."

"Yes" she answered cutting his speech and looking at the ground "but this is not the time to speak about that, Today is finally a good, sunny day and I have learned to live day by day!"

Natsu just grinned and took Lucy hand "ok, i will Wait as long as you want, now let's go eat, I'm Starving and that bastard own me a dinner at least!"

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night

"What the hell? " she said rubbing her eyes and looking at her windows

She opened it and looked down "Gray?" She whispered "What are you doing here? It is…" She looked at her wall "3 in the morning"

" I know sorry but i couldn't sleep!" And you are my friend right?"

"The fuck?" A grumpy voice said "Icicle this softy version of you with all this friendly feelings is becoming annoying! The hell you want at this hour?"

"Hey flame brain I knew you were here too, I went to your house first!"

"Come inside Gray" Lucy said, closing the window

"So What happened? Natsu opened the door "Juvia kicked your ass out of your home?"

"Yeah! We had a fight! But This is not the point! I think I Made a decision!" Gray shout taking Lucy hands "I wanna ask her to marry me!"

"You What?" Lucy said while Natsu was focused on separating Gray's and Lucy's hands "What did you just say droopy eyes?"

"I want her to stay with me forever, i know maybe it's a bit Crazy, there are a lot of things going on with Zeref, Jellal and Erza in the council, we are young, etc etc but i want her to marry me! And i need your help…!"

"Hey hey, Ice princess open the door!"

"What the hell? It is 3 in the morning,the hell you want? Gray shouted from his bed while he was..Well no more, thanks Flametard...peacefully sleeping with his head on Juvia's soft chest

"Natsu san did something happened?" The water mage asked opening the door

"I did it!" I did it! " he said excited "Oh my… I'm burning i'm still burning!"

"You did What?" Gray asked annoyed

Natsu took Juvia hands and started to dance with her in the dining room

"Natsu San tell us please" Juvia laugh and Gray rolled his eyes going between she and Natsu

"Yeah tell us What the damn you did and stop being so familiar with my wife!" He said taking Juvia's hand in his "Gray sama! Juvia and Natsu are friends!"

"Yeah exactly" Natsu said "and if you remember the day Juvia accepted to marry you, you went around hugging all the people you could find, you hugged Lucy too"

"Yeah sure because Lucy is like my sister!"

"And Juvia is like mine so!" Natsu said stubbornly

"Ok ok! Stop this crap and tell us why you come at this hour!"

"Because" Natsu smiled brightly "I kissed her, I kissed Lucy!"

"Oh, it was time!" Juvia screamed

"You finally grow a pair uh?" Gray said punching Natsu playfully

"And I asked her to marry me and she said Yes!"

"Wait What? You kissed her for the first time and you asked her to marry you on the same day?" Gray repeated with a hand on his forehead

"Oh Natsu San is soo soo romantic" Juvia smiled dreamily

"Yeah Yeah i did and she said Yes Yes! She will marry me! Can you believe it?!"

"Woah! Congrats man! At this rate, I expect the wedding to be next week!"

"Actually… I come here to ask you if you wanna be my best man!"

"Well sure, leave it all to me we have to choose the rings, organize the party and…."

"Gray..?"

"Yes?"

"Would you make it in time for tomorrow?"

"WHAT?"

Gray looked at his wife. She was smiling bright and he took one strand of her blue hair glued to her sweat forehead and kissed her again while he moved rhythmically in her warmth.  
She hugged him tighter and moaned his name.  
God how he loved when she moaned his name. She always made him feel the weakest and the strongest man in the world!

"I love you" he said kissing her neck.

She turned him and he let her, helping her to find a new position and looking at her while she moved on him. Her flowing hair, her glowing eyes, her swollen lips, her bouncing chest, her round little stomach

"Juv, are you sure this is ok for little Silver in there?" Gray said leaving a kiss on her belly

Juvia smiled "Yes, you heard the doctor? He too will feel loved this way!"

"Good boy! because I have all the intentions to make mama feel as loved as possible! I swear!"

Juvia kissed him again and he hummed happily. "Just let me stay always with you then!" She whispered deepening the kiss and setting her fluid pace.

"As I could stay without you! I am selfish, You know?!" He answered assaulting her neck

Natsu glared at Gray with his red eyes.  
Lucy kept coughing blood while Juvia hold her from her shoulders

"Natsu i know you are still there, please!" Gray wispered tired lying on the floor

"Why you keep calling me Natsu? My name is End! " he smiled

"Natsu stop! You killed Zeref! You only have to fight this demon and come back to me, to Lucy and to your daughter!"

"You don't understand, do you? I killed Zeref and now it's my duty to purify this corrupted world! It's my duty to burn everything down to ashes so a new better world will raise!"

"You don't know What you say! Natsu would never make Lucy suffer, he would never kill innocents!"

"No one is innocent and i wanted Lucy right by side but she refused to and she fought me! Have you seen how strong she is? She made me laught so hard while she was trying to make me weaker so her Natsu would fight me from inside… Was this What you wanted to do Babe? But open your eyes love, your Natsu is no more!"

"Noooo" Lucy shout collapsing on the floor with Juvia

"You are a monster but i will not let you do this! The Natsu I know is still there and he will kick you ass as soon as you will meet him!" Gray yelled

"Lucy san, don't worry!" Juvia wispered in her ears "You will see you Natsu again, he will be here soon because we have a plan, Natsu will find a way out and he will be able to fight End and you two and the world will be happy again, i swear!"

"How?" Lucy said weakly, hopeless

"We have a plan! I told you! Just Lucy promise me you will take care of Silver! Will you?"

"What?" Lucy shout and she tried to take Juvia's hand but if was too late, Juvia was walking right in front of End

"Promise Lucy" She said and Lucy nodded

"Juv, are you sure?" Gray asked

"Yes i told you, i prefer to stay with you in hell rather than without you! Silver will be fine, he is growing strong, Lyon sama will teach him your magic, and we are doing this so he will have a family, he will have the guild! And we will protect him. Plus you need my power don't you?" Juvia said putting her hand on his shoulder while he was raising on his knees

"Yeah, you know.. I have always knew from the very first moment that our lives and powers were meant to become one and then our team work it is awesome!" He smiled weakily

"Yes Gray sama we can do it together! Our Unison raid!"

"Ahahah hey you two What are you trying to do? You know you can't kill me!" END said laughing

"Yes we know but we will seal your darkness even for just a bit and in this way Natsu will be able to find a way out and make you eat his fists, you dickhead!"

Gray looked at Juvia and took her hands, She looked in his eyes and she smiled while a single tear went down his cheek, as he crossed their arms. The last thing he heard was her sweet voice telling

"I love you Gray sama, I always will" then she became water surrounding him.

Taking her glowing powers and his he whispered "I love you Juvia, I always will" and finally he yelled

"Iced Shell"


End file.
